narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mukade (movie)
was a missing-nin from Sunagakure and the main antagonist of Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Lost Tower. Mukade's goal is revealed to be a dormant ley line within the ruins; he unleashes the power of the ley line, causing a light to envelop Naruto, sending him into the past, 20 years before the series began. Mukade also gets sent back in time and change the past in his favour to become Minister of Rōran with the alias . Personality Mukade is arrogant, cruel, power hungry, obsessive, authoritative, deceptive and manipulative. He went to great lengths to access the Ryūmyaku chakra source in the hopes to conquer the Five Great Shinobi Countries, and manipulated both the queens of Rōran with evil advices and lies to get them to cooperate. When Sēramu, the previous queen, refused to work with him any longer upon seeing his true colours, Anrokuzan did not hesitate to assassinate her and instead use her daughter, Sāra, to be his next pawn. Anrokuzan put up a fatherly facade for Sāra to get her to cooperate, until he found no further use for her, at which point he cruelly revealed that he killed her mother and insulted her by referring her as a puppet queen. After which, Anrokuzan became very obsessed in killing Sāra to cement his power over the Ryūmyaku. To accomplish his goals, Anrokuzan also abducted the citizens of Rōran and forced them into slave labour, hidden from Sāra's knowledge. While having access to the Ryūmyaku chakra, Anrokuzan becomes far more arrogant than before he travelled back to the past, as he believes himself to be truly invincible and immortal. He constantly brags about his infinite chakra resource and how he is in possession of the ultimate body, taunting his opponents about his alleged superiority. When Naruto refers him as Mukade aloud after meeting the first time in six years, Mukade proudly announced that he has already abandoned that name, calling himself the "Prime Minster of Rōran, Anrokuzan". Appearance Prior to escaping into the past, Mukade is a middle-aged man with dark brown hair. He has a sickly appearance, being very emaciated, and his ribs are visible. He wears a simple high-collared brown vest, open at the chest area, light-coloured pants, and gauze wrapped around his waist area. Upon being sent back in time, Anrokuzan (as Mukade called himself) gained a lot of weight, as noted when Naruto called him a pig, and now wears a long red robe with a Liturgical Hat. When he takes his spider form, Anrokuzan gains four legs on both sides of his body with a sinister looking face. He retains his long brown hair. When he fuses with his puppets, he grows to incredible sizes, and is able to coil around the large towers in the city. He now has a buff puppet body with two large hands with claws attached that shoot out like kunai. He has the body of a centipede which allows him to walk and coil around things. He has two large green glowing eyes. Abilities Present In his current state, Mukade appeared to be physically weak. His only technique shown was his time travelling, which he could use to transport himself back in time by absorbing the seal placed on the source of the Ryūmyaku. He was also quite manipulative, managing to control the queens of Rōran to create his puppet army. The one puppet he was seen using had retractable drills in its eyes, multiple swords that can extend from its chest compartment, and extendible arms with long fingers that can spin to block kunai. Should this puppet be smashed apart, it has explosive tags inside that will detonate, taking down the opponent with it. Past Ryūmyaku Chakra Source In the past, due to the Ryūmyaku chakra, Anrokuzan possesses an unlimited amount of stamina and energy, expanding his arsenal to tremendous amounts. The tower of Rōran transfers plasma chakra to his puppet body, replenishing any lost chakra indefinitely, as he can easily shrug off the Secret Technique: Insect Sphere as though it was nothing. However, he does not have absolute control over the source, as Sāra can close the vein and denying Anrokuzan further access. Chakra Threads and Puppet Technique Anrokuzan can channel his threads into the pipes that feed chakra to the cities of Rōran, expanding in numbers and range to thousands. This allows him to use the Puppet Technique on a mass scale, controlling the entire Puppet Ninja Force, all at the same time. He could command his puppet army to fuse together into various formations, even if it was with himself. Through this method, he was able to create a makeshift prison that can absorb chakra. He can also use the threads to control people against their will and levitate and manipulate blades, having used such method to assassinate Sēramu from the back and attempt to kill Sāra. Puppet Body Anrokuzan has modified his body into a human puppet, as seen when Naruto punched him, his face shattered and crumbled instead of bleeding. He can further transform into a puppet that takes the form of a giant spider, which he referred to as his "Ultimate Form". In this form, Anrokuzan can shoot a drill-tipped spear at people through his mouth, as well as convert his frontal legs into scythe blades. He can add some of his puppet army components into his own body to increase his size. By fusing all the puppets of his army into his own body, he can transform into a giant centipede-like puppet body that can trample and crush his opponents with its sheer size alone. Anrokuzan can shoot his fingertips attached to chakra threads from his fingers which causes whatever they hit to explode, or spin his body parts to create powerful gusts. He can also shoot large amounts of chakra at his foes in the form of powerful purple flames or release them as a massive electrical shock. Finally, he can devour chakra, being able to absorb even the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. The unlimited chakra and puppet body also grants him incredible regeneration abilities, as he was able to instantly repair any damage inflicted on his mechanical body, and resealing his gigantic body's weak-point shut. So long as he has access to the Ryūmyaku chakra source, he is considered to be immortal. Plot Overview Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato were sent on a mission to capture Mukade. They succeeded in located him, however, he was able to send himself back in time before they caught him. He was also able to send Naruto and Yamato back in time as well. Mukade appeared six years before Naruto did. In those six years, Mukade managed to kill Sēramu, the Queen of Rōran, and become the minister of the city, while discarding the name "Mukade" in exchange for "Anrokuzan". Using Sāra as a "human puppet", he manipulated her into releasing the Ryūmyaku so he could use to power up his "Puppet Ninja Force" and make the puppets into the ultimate weapons. His goal was to conquer the Five Great Shinobi Countries and the world. Eventually, Naruto came into the past and showed Sāra that Anrokuzan was manipulating her. Anrokuzan then tried to kill her and Naruto, but his puppets were destroyed. Out of options, he transformed into his Spider form. Despite being in a stronger form, he was still unable to defeat Naruto, Minato, Shibi, and Chōza. He then fused all his other puppets with his Spider form, becoming a gigantic, unstoppable killing machine. He was easily able to defeat everyone around him, and Naruto failed to kill him several times and was easily swatted away. Eventually, however, Sāra managed to seal the Ryūmyaku, thus stopping his regeneration. He was then killed by Naruto's Supreme Ultimate Rasengan. Just before dying, Anrokuzan purged his own body into the Ryūmyaku pool, threatening it to self-destruct, in the hopes of taking everyone with him in death. Trivia * means "centipede". * His powers draw a parallel to that of a jinchūriki. He can transform to a more beastly body like jinchūriki, while the beastly body is his real body, when jinchūriki gain a chakra shroud resembling their beast. They have large amounts of chakra and is used for accelerated healing. They can transform into another body that is many times bigger than their own. Mukade using his puppets to create a new body, while jinchūriki transform to their beast. Also, his ultimate jutsu is vaguely similar to the Tailed Beast Ball. * Not only with the jinchūriki, but Mukade draws several parallels with other individuals in the series, particularly Sasori, Chiyo, and Pain's Asura Path in the anime, all of whom being puppet users who modified their own bodies to become at least partially puppet. Mukade is unique amongst them, however, as he could repair his own body during battle without aid from the second party. de:Mukade (Film)